(ESP) Sonrie Porque Occurio
by Leena Valtapaz
Summary: Makuta tiene una complejo de inferioridad breve (en resumen, se pone celoso). Calificado como K Plus, ya que es demasiado intenso para K. El tipo 2 es Familia ya que, ya sabes, Ekimu es el hermano de Makuta y, ya sabes, los hermanos son parte de una familia.


N.D.L.A. rápido: el título de esta historia es parte de una cita de Theodore Geisel (T.C.C. Dr. Suess). Escribí esta historia antes de Control, por lo que el estilo de escritura puede es diferente. Además, el español no es mi idioma primero. Para la mayoría de esto, utilicé Google Translate (y el español que sé que no es mucho), y mis amigos (que hablan español) revisó el diálogo - no las acciones. Así, lo siento mucho si te avergüenzas de esto, no sé mejor. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**«Desde entonces se convirtió en un mask maker, lo único que Makuta quería erar simplemente ser un buen creador de máscara; y él realmente era hábil en creándolas. Pero desafortunadamente, sus celos de su hermano, Ekimu, sacaron lo peor de él. Estaba empezando a convertirse en odio… »**

* * *

«Oye, Ekimu—» comenzó Makuta. Pero su hermano levanto una mano para silenciarlo.

«Sólo un momento, Makuta», Ekimu dijo afanosamente, golpeando su martillo contra una pieza de metal al rojo vivo.

¡«Pero es importante»! protesto Makuta.

¿«Puedes esperar»? Pregunto Ekimu, levantando el metal con sus tenazas. «Esta máscara es muy importante, y no deseo fallar. Cristales, por favor». Mientras examinaba la máscara futura, Ekimu se tendió a la mano con intención.

Makuta frunció el ceño, pero agarro algunos cristales amarillos de la mesa de trabajo y los puso en la mano de Ekimu.

«Gracias», dijo Ekimu con agradecimiento. Puso la máscara futura en su yunque, el coloco los cristales en el metal y se concentró. Su máscara de repente irradiaba luz, casi tan brillante como el sol. Ekimu apoyó su mano sobre el metal, y eso también comienzo a brillar. Makuta puso una mano sobre sus ojos, entrecerrando los ojos a la luz cegadora.

Tan pronto como la luz pasó, Makuta expono sus ojos y miró. Allí, frente a Ekimu, había una máscara perfectamente creada. No hubo abolladuras, protuberancias o defectos de ningún tipo. Fue hermosa.

Ekimu sonrio. «Perfecto. Kerato le encantará esto. Ahora, para crear la máscara de Owaki… Oh, perdóneme, Makuta, querías decir algo. ¿Qué es?»

«No importa,» Makuta murmuro. «No es nada importante.»

Ekimu se sorprendio. «¿Estás bien, hermano mío?» preguntó, pusando abajo sus herramientas.

«Por supuesto, estoy _bien_,» Makuta mentiro.

Ekimu sonrió levemente. «Makuta, sé cuando algo está mal. Puedes decirme.»

«_Se que_ sabes cuando algo está mal,» Makuta gruñido acaloradamente. «Apuesto que tambien es por eso que eres tan _perfecto_ en esas máscaras que haces. Es porque eres perfecto en todo, a diferencia tu hermanito pequeñito que nunca puede ser suficientemente bueno, que siempre está en el camino de las cosas, que es tan débil que ni siquiera puede—»

«¡Makuta!» Ekimu jadeó. «¡No digas eso de ti mismo!»

«¿Quieres que mienta?» escupiró Makuta. Antes de que Ekimu pudiera responder, su hermano ya había salido de la fragua. Ekimu suspiró y negó con la cabeza. En silencio, empacó sus herramientas y salió de la fragua.

* * *

Makuta corrió. No sabió dónde terminaría si seguía corriendo. No importaba, mientras estuviera lejos de su hermano maldito. Ekimu, el «hermano perfecto.» Ekimu, el «mejor creador de máscaras en mil años.» Ekimu. Qué nombre tan tonto. Makuta _odiabó_ ese nombre. Él sabía el secreto de Ekimu. Vió brillar la máscara de su «hermano.» Él sabía Ekimu hizo trampa.

_Debería haber una ley en contra,_ Makuta pensó para sí mismo. _Utilizando una máscara para crear otras máscaras. Atesorando negocio y fama por encima de su hermano propio… «Hermano.» No es hermano mío._

Makuta detenidó por un momento que recuperar aliento. Se giró que mirar atrás a la ciudad. «No me he mudado,» murmuradó. Se giró hacia la oscuridad y comenzó caminar. _Cae la noche_, penso Makuta. _Pero no tengo miedo de la oscuridad. No soy «hermanito.» Apuesto Ekimu no me va falta en absoluto…_

* * *

«¡Makuta!» Ekimu llamadó desesperadamente. «¡Hermano!»

Esa mañana, Ekimu descubrió que Makuta todavía no había regresado a la ciudad. Él no se pudo encontrar en cualquier parte.

«¡Hermano!» llamó de nuevo. _Nunca deberías haber huido de mí así_, pensó pro preocupación. "¡Makuta!" Ekimu estaba asustado. De todas las personas, él sería sabía dónde Makuta estaba. Entonces, fue golpeado por un pensamiento.

«¡Lenzo!» El jardinero volteo verlo. «¿Sí, Maestro Ekimu?» preguntó.

Ekimu habló rápidamente. «Lenzo, cuando desperté esta mañana, no pudé encontrar a Makuta. ¿Lo vistes él en alguna parte, en cualquier parte?»

Lenzo inclinó en su azada, pensando. «Hmm… vi una figura correr hacia las montañas del este, pero podría ser simplemente un Melian. Dioses mío, esos tipos son bichos raros.»

Ekimu frunció el ceño. «Oiga, no este el momento para bromas. ¡Makuta podría estar en grave peligro!»

Lenzo estaba sorprende de esto, y él asintió pro la cabeza rápidamente. «El figura escaló la segunda montaña hacia el este. Creo que tenía armadura de oro. Él también sostuvó una cosa grande.»

«Gracias, Lenzo,» Ekimu dije rapidamente. Después de agarrar algunas herramientas de escalada, él comenzó correr. No se detendría ante nada para encontrar a su hermano. _Voy por ti, Makuta, _pensó resueltamente. _Ruego estés a salvo, hermanito mío._

* * *

Makuta repentinamente escuchó una ramita rompa detrás de él. Se puso de pie, tomando su martillo. No él mostraría misericordia. Un crujido de arbustos. «¡Muéstrate!» gruñidó, apretando el agarre en su martillo. «Sal de ahí antes de matar…» Su voz se apagó . «Matarte…»

Salir de los arbustos no era otro que Ekimu. «¡Hermano!» Ekimu llamó. Corrió hacia Makuta. «¡Gracias a las dioses estás a salvo!» exclamó Ekimu mientras abrazaba a su hermano perdido hace mucho tiempo. «¡Tenía tanto miedo, Makuta! Pensé… pensé…»

«Sí, lo sé,» Makuta respondó incómodamente.

«¿Pero por qué , hermano?» preguntó Ekimu mientras él déjalo ir él. «¿Por qué me dejastes? ¡Puedes perderse, o peor!»

«Me fui porqué quería…» Makuta detenidó él mismo. «Ah, eré sólo irracional, supongo.»

«Makuta, ¿puedes prometer nunca harár eso otra vez?» Ekimu ponó su mano en el hombro de Makuta, una expresión turbado en su cara. «Estaba preocupado por ti, hermano mío.»

Makuta miró al suelo. Su hermano podría estar fingiendo el acto enteramente, pero… «Prometo no escaparme otra vez,» aceptió.

Ekimu sonríó y limpia sus ojos con una mano. «Gracias, Makuta. Ahora, vamos casa.»

* * *

«**Ahora, todos sabemos cómo termina la historia. Unos años más tarde, Makuta creó y se puso el Mask of Ultimate Power, corrompiendo su alma y destruyendo al hermano que Ekimu una vez conoció. Pero por ahora, háganos saber que no fue ese día que había ocurrido, y disfrutar el recuerdo del pasado. Porque este es el camino… del BIONICLE.**»


End file.
